Un bonbon ou un sort ?
by TenshinNeko
Summary: La barrière est censée être fine entre celles des morts et des vivants. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait décidé de revenir en ce jour particulier, comme un hommage. L'ironie du sort peut-être bien. Il ne se savait pas si théâtral.


**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

 **Disclamer : **_Absolument pas a moi, comme d'habitude. Bientôt, ils seront a moi, c'est en pourparler néanmoins, croiser les doigts. A moins que je me fasse arrêter pour harcèlement, ce qui est une possibilité._

 **Note :** _Je ne voulais pas de guimauve pour cette fois, quelques choses de différent. Je ne sais pas si j'ai spécialement réussi m'enfin... Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Pour mes followers en attente de la suite de "Tea Time" ça devrait arriver, mais, je n'ai pas de date précise, désolée. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 ** _~ Un bonbon ou un sort. ~_**

Le soleil venait à peine de passer l'horizon, assombrissant Beacon Hills d'une cape noire parsemée d'étoiles que les rues de la ville se faisaient envahir par des monstres de toutes sortes.

Des rires enfantins, emplis de pureté s'élevaient et des parents soupiraient sombrement en tentant de suivre difficilement leurs marmailles de maison en maison.

Des adolescents poussaient des cris horribles pour effrayer leurs amis qui avaient le malheur de passer devant eux sans les saluer.

Et de petits groupes d'enfants et de jeunes adultes, masqués pour l'occasion et donc méconnaissables barbouillaient les baraques des voisins, les plus radins en bonbons. Bénissant la devanture de leur demeure avec des œufs, délicatement pourri depuis des semaines en prévision du jour de Samain ou enrubannait avec adresse les arbres ornant la pelouse.

L'ambiance était joyeuse. Bon enfant. Lara Croft embrassait goulument un vampire qui scintillait étrangement grâce à de petites paillettes étalées sur les parties visibles du corps du jeune homme, même ses cheveux bruns étincelaient. Bob l'éponge tentait de garder un air digne, sans doute priait-il pour ne croiser aucun camarade de classe alors qu'il accompagnait des mini Monster High surexcitées.

Tous se déplaçaient en groupe, sauf une personne, petite exception à la règle en cette nuit où horreur, frisson et sang avait le monopole. Il détonnait parmi la foule, des enfants agrippaient les manches de leurs accompagnateurs soit de peur, soit d'admiration en demandant doucement qu'ils voulaient le même costume l'année prochaine. Les adolescents accrochés à leur smartphone dernier cris, utilisaient Twitter, Facebook ou encore Instagram pour louer l'originalité et surtout le réalisme du costume. Et le fait que le porteur en question n'était pas moche à regarder ajoutait un plus qui enflammait les réseaux sociaux à une vitesse surnaturel, propice en cette nuit de solstice.

La barrière est censée être fine entre celles des morts et des vivants. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait décidé de revenir en ce jour particulier, comme un hommage. L'ironie du sort peut-être bien. Il ne se savait pas si théâtral.

Il entendait les murmures sur son passage, le respect dans les voix, certains le reconnaissait d'autre non, mais il y avait un son qui ne changeait pas, quelques soit la personne. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtaient toujours une micro seconde avant de repartir dans une course folle, leurs instincts leurs faisaient instinctivement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas approcher, qu'il était dangereux. Qu'il était différent. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, ils avaient raisons mais ils ne savaient pas en quoi.

Son tee-shirt à moitié déchiré, comme lacéré et enduit de sang, laissait apparaitre son torse finement musclé, un téton pointait encore sur le coup de l'excitation. Un bout de son pantalon au niveau de la jambe droite avait été déchiré et une chaussure manquait mettant à jour une chaussette, autrefois blanche, trouée qui laissait passer le gros orteil. Une plaie profonde balafrais en longueur son bras droit, son œil droit vitreux ne voyait plus, ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir, une dose d'hémoglobine séchée soulignait la bouche fine dans le coin gauche et des goûtes de sang anarchiques parsemaient son visage angélique, certaines brillaient encore d'une fraîcheur insolente, telle une rosée sanglante. Ses boucles mordorées, étaient collées par un épais liquide visqueux, qui séchait et s'effritait depuis peu, à chaque fois qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, la salissant d'un rouge bordeaux adorable à ses yeux. Il avait appris à aimer cette couleur, à la rechercher avec application.

Il inspira à fond, les souvenirs affluèrent avec l'odeur de rouilles qui enivrait délicieusement son nez, il ferma les yeux. Il connaissait par cœur sa destination, il pouvait se permettre de replonger sans ses délicieux travers, dans cet instant incroyable de félicitée.

Les escaliers semblaient sans fin alors qu'il sentait son cœur tambouriner joyeusement contre sa cage thoracique, son sang pulsait furieusement et sa salive devenait abondante, anticipant le goût de ferraille, de peur, de douleur délicieuse.

Enfin la porte apparut, son poings frappa le lourd battant d'acier, résonnant sinistrement dans l'immeuble qui semblait abandonné. Il s'était pointé sans se faire annoncer, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il était parti. La porte c'était ouverte sur lui, habillé d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt dix fois trop grand pour lui, des marques rouges, violacées, récentes ornais son cou d'albâtre parsemé de taches de chocolat et ses orbes whisky étaient encore dilatées. Une fois la surprise passé, il lui avait sauté au cou pour parler, parler et s'excuser, encore et encore sans le laisser en placer une et il avait souris.

L'autre plus mesuré regardait d'un air tendre l'étreinte, appuyer contre une poutre en acier simplement vêtu d'un jeans à peine attaché, laissant apercevoir un caleçon noir et les pieds nus. Un sourire doux, inédit, étirait les lèvres charnues, la jalousie avait percé son cœur déjà en miette, il n'y avait jamais eu le droit. Seulement la froideur, la colère et les remontrances, jamais plus, toujours moins. Alors, il avait souri. Un sourire malsain, qui signifiait que les choses sérieuses allaient arriver, que la justice allait guidée ses mains. Et l'autre qui les regardait tendrement avait compris. Il s'était mis en mouvement, pas assez rapide cependant, l'aiguille s'était plantée dans ce bavard insupportable et il s'était écrouler comme une merde à ses pieds. Un simple paralysant pour qu'il le regarde faire, qu'il s'approche du précipice et qu'il plonge dans la folie, qu'il vive ce qu'il avait vécu avant de rendre l'âme. Que la douleur lui fasse quémander, supplier pour mettre fin à son existence horrible.

L'autre avait bondis. La douleur, la peur avait rendu ses attaques incohérentes, son compagnon à terre le rendait faible, le cœur à peine perceptible et les yeux grands ouverts avaient plus d'impact qu'un coup de poignard enduit d'aconit tue-loup. Lorsqu'une des griffes avait atteint son bras, un rire hystérique avait percé ses lèvres, plus vivant que jamais ses coups avait redoublé d'intensité, arrachant l'abdomen de son ennemis avec une aisance presque décevante.

Il avait longtemps rêvé de cet instant, anticipant la difficulté, la complexité mais là, c'était incroyablement facile. Beaucoup trop pour toutes les heures d'entraînements, la haine qu'il s'était appliqué à entretenir jusqu'à l'épuisement pour ce marasme d'ombres et de ténèbres. Il avait décidé de se battre et d'éradiquer la raison de l'effondrement de son monde, pour toute les merdes qui lui était tombée dessus depuis le commencement, depuis qu'il avait inspiré goulûment l'air pour hurler la vie qui l'habitait. Parce qu'il était né maudit, il allait se damner avec une application studieuse.

Alors que perdu dans ses sombres pensées, une griffes lui ôtais la vue de son œil droit, il lui arracha le cœur avec une vélocité accrue par la haine, le cris de douleur pur qu'était sorti du paralysé s'était échoué avec un plaisir perfide directement dans son aine avec un délice inédit. Il s'était frotter à l'homme a terre, frottant son érection sur la cuisse puissante alors qu'il happait avec une jouissance puissante le dernier souffle du loup. C'était au-delà de toute ses espérances, la liberté qu'il avait ressenti avait frôlé la perfection. Il avait souillé son pantalon sans se toucher pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il avait pris son temps avec le compagnon, après tout une bonne partie de sa haine était dirigée vers lui. Il s'était amusé à découper un part un les trop nombreux grains de beauté parsemés sur la peau laiteuse. Plusieurs fois, sa victime c'était évanouie sous la douleur intense et avec patience, il avait attendu son réveil pour continuer. Le corps était troué à de nombreux endroits, les yeux whisky devenaient ternes alors qu'il subissait les sévices qui lui passait à l'esprit. Arracher les ongles, un œil qu'il avait toujours trouvé adorable de pureté qui maintenant lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses dents s'étaient plantées, ici et là sur ce corps tant haït, il avait bu son sang comme une source inépuisable, l'emmenant toujours plus proche de la fin. Il s'était repu de ses larmes, avait happé les gémissements de douleurs qui avait réussi à passer les lèvres paralysées du jeune homme, puis lentement, son cœur avait rejoint celui de l'autre, par terre dans la mare de sang qu'il avait créé.

Des yeux, il avait cherché une boîte pour entreposer ces cœurs précieux, preuve de sa justice en partie accomplie et il l'avait trouvée avec le symbole des Hale gravé dessus, le signe du destin et encore une fois, il avait ris. Un rire aigüe, plein d'une folie destructrice, d'une brutalité à fleur de peau et il était reparti pour la suite des événements, laissant les corps pourrir dans ce loft immense, les yeux vides, une expression de surprise douloureuse pour l'un et de douleur pure pour l'autre, peinte sur leurs visages.

C'est couvert de leurs sangs, les vêtements dans un état déplorable et des blessures minimes sur le corps qu'il sonna à la porte de sa prochaine proie. Après tout, c'était aussi de sa faute. Elle l'avait choisie, toujours même sur la fin. Il voulait simplement être aimer au moins une fois dans sa vie. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Un jeune homme à la mâchoire de travers ouvrit la porte, l'étonnement s'inscrivit un instant sur son visage puis d'un sourire timide s'inscrit sur ses lèvres mais un froncement de sourcils vient gâché, l'odeur du sang sans doute.

 _ **\- Isaac ! Tu es revenu… qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Stiles et Derek vont bien ?**_

Un sourire ignoble vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Isaac, l'œil plongé dans une folie vengeresse s'enflamme alors qu'il tend les mains, l'une fermé, tenant quelques chose d'invisible mais qui sent étrangement l'aconit en poudre et de l'autre une boite en bois graver d'un symbole celte, d'où suinte un sang encore frais. Sa voix s'élève pleine de trémolo et tellement lointaine, comme sortie de nulle part. Un frisson parcourt l'échine de l'Alpha.

 _ **\- Un bonbon ou un sort ?**_

Lydia hurle.

Elle hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, le prénom de Scott s'élève de ses lèvres nue. Ses mains frappent jusqu'à se briser sur la porte en acier trempé de la banque abandonnée, ses ongles griffent et se cassent, la tristesse ancré dans le cœur.

Ils sont mort, tous et bientôt se serra son tour.

Son prénom est près de ses lèvres.

Des heures, des jours après, sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cris muet et ses yeux se voilent.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini._

 _Un avis ? Une réclamation ? Une malédiction ? Il faut cliquer sur le bouton "reviews"._

 _Joyeux Halloween mes minions, que vos dents de repaisse du sucre et que vos papilles cris de désespoirs._

 _XOX TenshinNeko XOX_


End file.
